


His Fire's Fading

by Newtgitsune (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Descriptions in General, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Sorry I just suck at updating, Tags May Change, The rest is human, Werewolf Thomas, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Newtgitsune
Summary: Glade seemed like the perfect little town to move to. It had a great university, a nice atmosphere, friendly people. It looked normal.Or so Thomas thought.When he makes a trip to a nearby grocery shop, he is attacked by an animal. And as if that wasn't enough, Thomas isn't the same after.





	1. In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> The wolf was looking straight at him.  
> “Dude, look at that,” Thomas nudged Newt, who was standing next to him, and pointed where he’d seen the wolf. “There’s, like, a wolf over there.”  
> Newt frowned, his dark eyes following Thomas’s finger. 
> 
> There was nothing there.
> 
> “Alright, seems like you’ve had enough to drink,” Newt chuckled, and he grabbed the half-empty jar out of Thomas’s hands. The blond looked at the amount left and laughed. “Bloody lightweight, aren’t ya?”

Thomas was _exhausted_.

 He dropped his bags on the bed in his new dorm room and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had just arrived on the campus of Glade University after an early flight (He had woken up at four in the morning to catch his flight at six, how barbaric) and within four hours of traveling he’d reached his school. The University was rather small, with just a little over 500 students, but it had a certain appeal that had Thomas wanting to go there as soon as he’d read the flyer.

 It helped that Minho was going there as well. 

Minho and Thomas had been friends since second grade and had been practically joined at the hip for the rest of their youth. But now they were adults, and their parents were relieved, in a way- finally their children would be up and about, meeting new people instead of always hanging out with each other!

 Well, tough luck.

Thomas grinned to himself as he fell down on the mattress, letting out a content sigh. On the other side of the room his best friend did the same thing. “We’re here.” Minho spoke.

“Wow, great observation, captain obvious.” Thomas remarked.

“Shut it.”

Both boys chuckled softly. They’d been dreaming about this for months. Going to college together, getting a dorm together, getting to live without their parents’ constant supervision.

And now they were finally here. They lay in silence for a while, both of them enjoying the silence.

 

And then the door opened.  


“Alby, wake up. We have to-” a voice interrupted Thomas’s thoughts. The brunet shot up and looked at the door, where another boy stood. He was tall, taller than Thomas, and rather skinny. His hair was a golden blond, swiped to the side, and he had a young face.

He looked confused as hell.

 The boy looked at both of the people inside, then at the door. His mouth formed an ‘o’ and his gaze landed on Thomas, looking a bit sheepish.

  
“I’m sorry. I’m tired as hell and thought this was my dorm. Did I disturb you?” the blond asked. Thomas raised his eyebrows in surprise- he had a thick accent that Thomas couldn’t really place. He quickly blinked and looked up. “Eh, no, not at all. It’s fine.”

 

“Oh, okay, great. Sorry again. I’ll-” The boy had almost turned around to leave, but he stopped himself. “You don’t happen to be in your first year, do you?”

“Actually, we are. I’m studying law, he’s doing medicine.” Minho now replied, nodding his head to Thomas.

 

The blond smiled. “Well then. I’m supposed to be welcoming you anyways, so why not now?” he stepped forward. “So. hereby, welcome to Glade University. I’m Newton, but please, call me Newt. I’m in my second year of criminology. Nice to meet ya.” Thomas sat up straighter.

 “Well, I’m Thomas. This is Minho.” Thomas introduced them. “Nice to meet you too.”

 “I’m supposed to answer any questions you have and help you get settled. My room is number 250, so stop by if you have any questions.” the boy, Newt, continued, “Oh, and before I forget; there’s a bonfire tonight, to celebrate your arrival. Everyone’s welcome, especially first years.”

 Thomas glanced at Minho, who had a big grin on his face. Minho had always been a fan of parties. Thomas wasn’t so keen on them- he’d rather stay at home and relax, watch a show, read a book. Too bad Minho wouldn’t have it and would drag him along everytime.

 “We’ll be there.” Minho said, which made Newt smile.

“Great. Can’t wait to see you there. It starts at eight.” the blond replied. “I’ll see you guys tonight.” his gaze lingered on Thomas for a moment, before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

 Thomas groaned and opened his mouth, but Minho spoke before Thomas could even utter a word. “No. I know what you’re going to say. You don’t like parties. But this’ll be fun! We’ll get to meet new students. Maybe even pick up a hot girl,” -Thomas rolled his eyes at that- “We’re going either way.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Twelve hours later they were outside.

 Luckily, it was the end of August, which meant that it was rather hot outside. Thomas stood on his own, clutching a jar with an unknown liquid in it. Apparently one of the architecture students knew how to make moonshine.

 Thomas looked around, spotting his best friend a few feet away. He was talking to a girl -of course- and seemed to have already downed multiple jars of liquor, judging by the way he was swaying lightly. Thomas laughed softly. Minho was going to have a killer headache tomorrow.

 “What’re you laughing about?”

 Thomas whipped around to see a tall figure standing next to him. He looked up at his face and recognized Newt. “Oh, it’s nothing.” he quickly said. Newt shrugged and took a sip out of his own jar. “So, are you enjoying yourself?”

“Not really,” Thomas admitted. “I don’t really like parties. The fire is nice, though.” He waved his hand at the bonfire burning not far from them.

Newt frowned. “Not such a social butterfly after all.” he muttered. “Too bad. Apparently I can’t judge people as well as I thought I could.”

“That’s weird,” Thomas chuckled, drinking his own beverage, making a face at the bitter taste. “Usually I’m an open book.”

 Newt just grinned and looked Thomas up and down. “Not to me.” he finished his drink and set it down. “C’mon. Let me show you around.”

Thomas’s eyes widened at the thought of meeting others. “Oh, no. That’s really not..” Newt shushed him. “Come on! You’re supposed to be the guest of honor!” When Thomas frowned at that, Newt rolled his eyes and sighed. “Along with around a hundred others.” the blond added. Thomas huffed. “Alright, fine. Show me around.” Newt grinned at that and slung his arm around the brunet’s shoulder.

 

Around half an hour later, Thomas had just about met all of Newt’s friends. He was now standing in a circle with them, laughing softly at a joke told by a girl named Brenda. Thomas’s mind wandered off, his eyes skimming the crowd. Minho was nowhere to be seen- he was probably on the other side of the bonfire. Thomas shrugged and looked around, gazing at the dense forest on the right side of the campus.

 He swore he could see something _move_.

 Thomas narrowed his eyes and stood on his tiptoes. At the edge of a forest he could see a dark outline. It looked like a dog, but it was bigger than any dog he’d ever seen. It looked more like a wolf. A huge wolf, at that. Its yellow eyes reflected the light in a way Thomas had never seen before. They seemed to be _glowing_.

 The wolf was looking straight at him.

 “Dude, look at that,” Thomas nudged Newt, who was standing next to him, and pointed where he’d seen the wolf.  “There’s, like, a wolf over there.”

Newt frowned, his dark eyes following Thomas’s finger.

  
There was nothing there.

“Alright, seems like you’ve had enough to drink,” Newt chuckled, and he grabbed the half-empty jar out of Thomas’s hands. The blond looked at the amount left and laughed. “Bloody lightweight, aren’t ya?”

“I saw something there!” Thomas insisted. “It just ran off or something. But it was there.”

 “Sure it was. Look, Tommy, you seem tired. You’ve had a long day. Why don’t you go back to your room and rest?” 

Thomas huffed annoyedly. “Fine. Whatever.” Newt clapped his back and softly pushed him in the direction of his dorm. “See ya later, Tommy. Sleep well.”

  


A while later Thomas clambered into his bed, still annoyed. He could’ve sworn that there was something out there..

He shook his head and lay down, closing his eyes. He probably just spaced out. Or had too much too drink. But he wasn’t feeling that dizzy..

 

Outside of the building, a wolf was stood, its amber eyes focused on a very certain dorm.


	2. They Haunt Me In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In front of him, around twenty feet away from him, stood a wolf. A dark-furred, humongous wolf with eyes shining an orange color- the same one he’d seen a week earlier. Thomas stared at the animal, eyes wide in shock, and he staggered backwards. The wolf responded by snarling, showing an impressive set of white, sharp fangs, and taking a step forward, its fur bristling along its spine. Thomas extended his hand, palm down, and tried to calm the wolf, muttering “it’s okay, good boy,” under his breath.

Thomas didn’t see the wolf for another week.

 

He was too busy to really think about that, anyway. Even though the school year had only just started, Thomas’s calendar was already filled with due dates. When he wasn’t in class, he was working from his room, leaving barely any time for other activities. 

 

Tonight was one of those nights where he would be pulling an all-nighter together with Minho, both of them writing their assignments in silence, the only sound being the crinkling of the bag of chips they’d share. However they just ran out of them. 

 

Thomas sighed and looked at his watch. 11 pm. The night had only just begun. He sat up on his bed and glanced at Minho on the other side of the room. “Want me to go get some more snacks? Because I will not survive without,” the brunet stated, to which Minho nodded feverishly, falling back on his bed with a groan, obviously already exhausted.

 

Thomas fished his wallet out of his coat that was hung over his desk chair- it was mid August, and even at night the air was still comfortably warm- and he rushed out of the dorm, down the stairs, and out of the building. He breathed in and exhaled contently, enjoying the fresh air instead of the dusty, slightly damp air in the old dorm building. Thomas began to walk towards the 24/7 convenience store that wasn’t far from campus.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Not even twenty minutes after he’d left his dorm, he exited the store, a bag filled to the brim with snacks in one arm, his phone in the other hand.

 

**(23:18) Minho: Don’t forget to get bacon**

**(23:18) Minho: I need it for breakfast tomorrow**

**(23:19) Minho: Okay you might be a vegetarian or whatever but I’m a real man I need bacon in my life**

 

Thomas snickered to himself as he read the messages, quickly typing out a response.

 

**(23:20) Thomas: I’m already done. Get your own breakfast. You’re an adult.**

**(23:21) Minho: You suck**

**(23:21) Thomas: I know <3**

 

Thomas shut off his phone and slid it in his front pocket, glanced up as he walked, to make sure he wouldn’t walk into anything -he’d done that before, and him appearing at school with a black eye because of a fucking lamppost was something Minho still frequently teased him about- And nearly dropped his groceries as he did so.

 

In front of him, around twenty feet away from him, stood a wolf. A dark-furred, humongous wolf with eyes shining an orange color- the same one he’d seen a week earlier. Thomas stared at the animal, eyes wide in shock, and he staggered backwards. The wolf responded by snarling, showing an impressive set of white, sharp fangs, and taking a step forward, its fur bristling along its spine. Thomas extended his hand, palm down, and tried to calm the wolf, muttering “it’s okay, good boy,” under his breath.

 

Apparently, the wolf wasn’t a good boy. Suddenly, it lunged forward, crossing the full distance between them with a single leap. Thomas let out a scream that was quickly cut off as the wolf’s weight crashed into him, throwing him to the ground, leaving him breathless. He tried to scramble backwards, pushing against its chest to get it off, but to no avail. Thomas saw nothing but a flash of orange before he was being choked by fur and a searing pain shot through his right shoulder. 

 

Thomas screamed out in agony, tears filling his eyes as he struggled under the animal who had its jaws locked around Thomas’s shoulder, biting down forcefully. Thomas pushed against its throat, a sob escaping his own. “No! Get  _ off!”  _ Thomas cried out, the command turning into another wail of pain as the wolf burrowed its fangs deeper into Thomas’s flesh. The metallic, sickly sweet smell of blood invaded his nostrils, so prominent he could almost taste it.

 

Then, just as abruptly as it had attacked, the wolf pulled back, licking its lips and looking Thomas over once more before jumping off him and vanishing into the woods next to the sidewalk. Thomas lay there, panting, clenching his jaws to prevent another whimper from coming out. Trembling, he raised his left arm, gingerly touching the wound on his shoulder. He hissed as it made contact, another burst of pain immediately shooting through his arm and up his neck. Thomas glanced at his fingers and gasped as he saw them covered in the bright red that was trickling steadily out of the bite mark down his shirt.

 

He pushed himself up, clutching his right arm as he stood on shaking legs, the groceries he’d left the safety of his dorm for long forgotten. He stumbled forward, breathing heavily, and started his way back to the college campus.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Finally! You’ve been gone for, like, an hour. What the hell took you so long?” Minho’s voice greeted him as Thomas barged into the room, his once white shirt now stained almost completely red. Minho -who obviously had not looked up before speaking- now did look at him, and the look on his face was something Thomas had never seen before. If he wasn’t currently bleeding out, he’d probably have laughed and told Minho he looked stupid. 

 

“Oh my… Thomas, what happened?” Minho stumbled over his words as he just about jumped off his bed to support his friend leaning in the doorway. Thomas faltered forward into Minho’s grip. “A wolf,” he managed, his voice hoarse. 

 

“A wolf? A  _ wolf  _ did  _ this?” _ Minho set Thomas down on the ground as to not stain his sheets and he peeled back the shirt that was covering Thomas’s shoulder, nearly gagging at the sight of the wound. “Okay, no offence, but that is disgusting.” 

 

“Not the time for jokes, Minho.” Thomas choked out, wincing as Minho moved the fabric off the wound. “Help me figure out what to do.”

 

Minho gaped at Thomas. “How would I know what the hell we should do?!  _ You’re the one studying to become a fucking doctor! _ ”

 

Thomas breathed out a shaky breath as he forced himself to think straight. “Uh.. Okay. I need a towel, water and gauze.” when Minho looked at him with an empty gaze, he quickly added; “In the medicine cabinet.” 

 

Minho nodded and disappeared into the small bathroom they shared, soon returning with a white towel, a bowl of lukewarm water and a roll of gauze. 

 

As Minho carefully cleaned the wound, following Thomas’s instructions, Thomas felt a coldness overcome him. He lifted one hand to feel his own forehead, and immediately pulled back once he’d touched it. He was burning up. 

 

“Dude, you alright?” Minho asked as he felt Thomas flinch under him. Thomas nodded lightly. “I guess,” he mumbled tiredly. “Just not feeling well.” 

 

“Yeah, well, no shit. Your shoulder got torn up by a freaking wolf. No wonder you’re feeling off.” Minho tore the last of the gauze from the roll and applied it to the wound. “Done. I’m guessing we should call off the study night.” 

 

Thomas could only nod and shoot Minho a grateful look. “Jus’ gonna go grab some ibuprofen,” he muttered and he tried to stand up, failing miserably as his legs gave out under him. All that kept him from hitting the floor face-first was Minho steadying him. “Okay, let’s not do that.” he suggested, slinging Thomas’s good arm over his shoulders and guiding him to his bed. “You just lay down here and I’ll get you your stuff, alright?” 

 

Thomas nodded, once again, and he did as Minho told him, crawling under his covers and letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. Soon, Minho came to him with a glass of water and two small pink pills Thomas gratefully gulped down. He really needed to appreciate his friend more, he realised. 

Thomas lay down and shut his eyes, the events of that night flashing before him. He shook them off as the painkillers started to set in, tiredness overcoming him.

 

The last thing he heard before falling asleep was a wolf howling in the distance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all; I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time! I procrastinate a lot and just wasn't motivated at all for the past few months. I should warn you that I'm terrible at updating so I think this'll be a regular occurence lmao 
> 
> Second of all: Sorry that this is so short, I hope chapters will get longer later on!
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so any errors are entirely on me.
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always, feedback is always appreciated, much like comments and kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of my new story! It's a bit short, but the chapters will get longer later on. I've got a lot of plans for this, and I hope that I'll actually finish this for once :) 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I hope you like it <3


End file.
